


his pretty princess

by fynci



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Begging, Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing Kink, Dacryphilia, Degradation, Dom Wilbur, Feminization, First Time, Garters, Groping, Hair Pulling, High Heels, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Name-Calling, Pain Kink, Skirts, Sub Schlatt, Verbal Humiliation, blowjob, maybe kinda dubcon at first?, thigh fucking, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fynci/pseuds/fynci
Summary: Schlatt fucked up & made a bet with Wilbur, and lost, and now he’s stuck in a skirt and heels. Schlatt couldn’t stop at losing & put a bit more effort into the outfit than strictly necessary, trying to fuck with Wilbur, but he only succeeded in discovering a kink he never knew he had.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 231





	his pretty princess

Schlatt had lost a bet with Wilbur. Fuck he couldn’t even really remember what it had been over at this point, they’d both been drunk when they made it, but Wilbur had insisted on him owning up to his end of the deal, and here he was, in front of a mirror, feeling like an ass. 

He just didn’t know why Wilbur wanted to see him in a skirt and heels so goddamn badly. To make fun of him for it? Wilbur didn’t seem like the type of guy to do that though, unless it was at Schlatt’s own expense. Schlatt’s own dumbass past self tried to one-up Wilbur, to fuck with him instead, by deciding to go the whole nine yards. Shaving his legs, buying some thigh highs and garters that matched the skirt, even drunkenly buying some lingerie. 

He got a bralette with fucking padding. What kind of dumbass was he? Well, he didn’t have a girlfriend, or anyone to gift it too, and he didn’t wanna let it go to waste, so he put it on anyway. He put on some mascara and chapstick, drawing the line at lipstick, & now here he was.

Schlatt looked so dumb. He wanted to take everything off right now, but Wilbur would make fun of him, and Schlatt had a point to prove. What point he wasn’t fucking sure, but goddamn if he wouldn’t prove it. 

He tucked his sweatshirt into his skirt, and turned towards the door, ready to turn the doorknob and go face Wilbur in the living room. Nope, wait, he wasn’t ready. He forced himself to turn the doorknob anyway, and walk out to the living room, shaky in the heels but determined not to make an ass out of himself any more than he already was.

With each click of the heels he felt more and more uncertain, ready to scurry back to his room, but Wilbur spotted him before he could leave. Wilbur wolf-whistled and Schlatt flushed, wanting to make a retort but lost for words. “I didn’t think you’d actually go through with it.”

“Fuck you Soot, I said I would and I’m a man of my word.” Schlatt argued, feeling like his point was somewhat belied by his outfit. 

“Now come on, give me a twirl.” 

“Absolutely not.”

“What, are you afraid?” Wilbur sounded so full of himself and mocking and bullshit and Schlatt knew he was just playing into the other man’s hands by twirling but god he just wanted to make him shut the fuck up. 

Schlatt twirled, briefly forgetting the lingerie he wore underneath (sans any shorts), and glared at Wilbur afterwards, who looked very shocked mixed with another expression Schlatt couldn’t identify on his face. Schlatt’s eyes widened to as he finally fucking realized and remembered, and holy shit Wil just saw the lingerie he was wearing underneath his skirt.

Wilbur finally seemed to remember himself, and began to stalk forward towards Schlatt. Suddenly the extra height he got from the heels didn’t seem to matter anymore because Wil still seemed to tower over him, and Schlatt’s face was only getting redder and hotter as Wilbur walked closer.

“Wil?” Schlatt’s voice cracked, and he couldn’t be any more embarrassed right now than he already was. 

“You wore those, and dressed up like that, just for me?” Wilbur’s voice was soft and seemed to have dropped an octave from where it was before, and holy shit Schlatt was not prepared for this today. Schlatt nodded meekly, unable to defend himself, because what was there to say? That was the truth, in the end of it all.

“What a fucking slut.” Schlatt felt heat curl deep in his stomach and oh no no no, that was not supposed to be happening today. 

“Wilbur—“ Schlatt tried to protest but he had nothing to say.

“Tell me if I’m wrong, but you wanted this, didn’t you? You wanted me to call you a slut while you wore such pretty clothing for me. Otherwise, why would you have worn such pretty lingerie under your skirt?” Wilbur’s hand slipped under Schlatt’s skirt, squeezing his thigh, and Schlatt was gonna lose his goddamn mind. 

“I only asked for a skirt and heels, after all.” Wilbur smirked at him and leaned closer in, whispering into Schlatt’s ear. “Tell me you wanted to be my slut.”

Schlatt bit his tongue, biting back a noise he didn’t want to give Wilbur the satisfaction of hearing. “I never wanted to be your anything Wilbur! I’m just holding up to my end of the bet, and if I wanted to go the full way, then that’s my business!” He hated how unconvincing he sounded, his voice whiny and high pitched. 

“So you wouldn’t like it if I told you how much of a good girl you are for me, dressing up all sluttily like this?”

Oh. Oh fuck. Schlatt let out a noise without meaning to. He didn’t even know he was into that, but holy fuck apparently he was. 

Wilbur laughed a little bit, and grabbed Schlatt’s chin, tilting it up toward him. “Good girl.”

Schlatt grabbed his wrist. “Wilbur.” Fuck his voice was breathy, it sounded wrecked. Wilbur grabbed him and pushed him onto the couch, straddling him. He kissed him, and Schlatt melted into the kiss. He’d never admit he let out a little whimper when Wilbur slipped his tongue into his mouth, but if he did, sue him. 

Wilbur tried to dominate the kiss, but Schlatt wouldn’t let him, refusing to let him win here. Schlatt tugged at Wil’s curls, tangling his fingers in his hair and pulling, and they were both making little noises into each other’s mouths by the time Wilbur started getting handsy, sliding one of his hands down Schlatt’s sweatshirt. He gently pulled his sweatshirt free from his skirt, and slid his hand up under it. 

Schlatt flushed as Wilbur’s hand made it up to his bra, and squeezed. “Mmph Wilbur,” Schlatt pulled away from the kiss, a little line of spit breaking away from his and Wilbur’s mouths.

“Yes, princess?” The bastard squeezed his tit, wait no his bra, again, and it was embarrassing how hard Schlatt was.

He shouldn’t have been getting off on this, it made no sense, Wilbur wasn’t even touching his skin, just squeezing fabric and a bit of padding, but Schlatt really fucking liked it. “Oh my god Wilbur what the fuck,” he bit back a noise as Wilbur squeezed again. 

“What, is my little slut getting off on this? Getting off on me groping her pretty tits?” 

Nope, Schlatt was losing his mind. That was the only explanation for him getting off on this so fucking much. He whimpered, and pulled Wilbur back down for a kiss, who obliged him only for a moment before pulling away again.

Wilbur moved his mouth down to Schlatt’s neck and began marking him up, sucking and biting, all the while still groping his bra. Schlatt’s hand flew up to his mouth where he bit down on it, desperately trying to stifle his embarrassing noises. 

His eyes fluttered shut, moaning around his hand as he began to give into the pleasure, when suddenly, Wilbur pulled away, leaving Schlatt whining at the loss of contact. 

He opened his eyes and saw Wil frowning at him. Schlatt blinked at him, mind hazy and confused. “Come on Schlatt, I wanna hear you. Be a good girl for me.” 

Schlatt shook his head, hand still in his mouth. “If you let me hear you, I’ll touch you again.” Schlatt whined, using his other hand to grab at Wilbur but he only leaned back further so Schlatt couldn’t reach him. 

Schlatt reluctantly let his hand fall out of his mouth, and Wilbur leaned back into him immediately, starting to leave more hickeys on his neck. But instead of groping Schlatt’s bra, Wilbur’s hand slipped up under Schlatt’s skirt, squeezing his thigh. He trailed his nails down Schlatt’s thigh, snapping the garter belt back against his skin. 

Schlatt gasped. “God, please, Wilbur, fuck.” 

Wilbur kissed Schlatt’s skin as he pulled away, squeezing his ass hard as he whispered into his ear. “What, princess?”

God, he was a bastard. “Fuck, want you to touch me, Wilbur, please.” 

“Good girl.” Schlatt moaned and Wilbur finally ran his fingers over the bulge in Schlatt’s panties. 

The touch was too light, teasing, but Schlatt moaned anyway. “Wil—“

“God Schlatt, you’re so sensitive for me. My good sensitive little slut.” Wilbur squeezed Schlatt’s bulge gently before pulling away, tugging at Schlatt’s sweatshirt and pulling it up over his head. “Such a pretty girl.”

Schlatt must’ve been red with how embarrassed and turned on he was at that point, thinking of the picture he must’ve painted to Wil. Dressed only in a bra, his skirt, thigh highs, panties, and heels, Schlatt painted the picture of femininity despite his figure, and he was desperately hard, hard-on apparent even through his skirt. 

Wilbur trailed kisses down Schlatt’s abdomen, nudging Schlatt’s legs apart so he could reach his thighs. He bit down on one of them, sucking, and one of Schlatt’s hands immediately tangled in Wilbur’s hair, the other desperately grasping at the couch cushions for purchase. “Wilbur, fuck!”

“Wilbur, fuck, please, I need it so bad, stop teasing me, please,” Schlatt was so fucking desperate. Any pride he had left was gone, replaced with pure need. “Fuck, please, wanna be your good girl, please.”

“Holy shit Schlatt,” Wil murmured, kissing Schlatt’s panties from under the skirt, and holy shit, Schlatt could cum at that sight alone. This was so fucking hot.

“You’re so fucking wet for me,” Wilbur pulled down Schlatt’s underwear, and wrapped his hand around his cock, brushing his thumb over the tip and smearing the precum there.

He gave a couple strokes before wrapping his lips around the tip of Schlatt’s cock, and holy shit he was going to cum embarrassingly fast. “Wil, Wil, holy shit, fuck, please,”

Wil sucked on the tip of his cock, before slowly beginning to take down the rest of it, pinning down Schlatt’s hips with one hand, and Schlatt moaned, pulling on Wil’s hair. He moaned around his cock, and Schlatt gasped, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. “God Wil, fuck, so good, so good I’m gonna lose my mind Wilbur please—”

Wilbur took the rest of Schlatt’s cock into his mouth, beginning to breathe through his nose as he slid his mouth up and down Schlatt’s cock, moaning each time Schlatt pulled his hair. 

“Wil, Wil, ah Wil, I’m gonna cum, oh fuck!” It wasn’t long before Schlatt was cumming down Wilbur’s throat, pulling his hair and moaning. Wilbur sucked him through it, pulling off as soon as Schlatt finished cumming.

Holy shit Wil looked wrecked, and if Schlatt could get hard this soon again he would. His pupils were blown and his face flushed, tears trailing down his face and a little bit of cum leaking out from the corner of his mouth.

“Let me fuck your thighs, princess fuck,” Wil’s voice sounded wrecked too, gruff and hoarse as he was desperately unzipping and pulling down his pants at Schlatt’s nod. He didn’t even take the time to take them off, he pulled them down just enough so he could slide his cock in between Schlatt’s thighs. 

Wil whined as he gave one thrust in, leaning over Schlatt to pull open one of the drawers of the coffee table, pulling out a bottle of lube. “We have lube in the living room?” Schlatt asked incredulously, laughing a little at Wil’s desperation as he didn’t even respond, just uncapping the bottle and squeezing some of the lube on his cock and Schlatt’s thighs.

“Fuck Wil,” Schlatt breathed as Wil slid his cock in between his thighs. 

“Nngh fuck princess, feel so good for me, so fucking wet, what a slut,” he growled, squeezing Schlatt’s thighs together as he began fucking in between them faster. “So fucking tight.”

Schlatt’s cock twitched at the words and he let out a low whine. “C’mon Wilbur, fuck, so good for me, fuck,” Schlatt gave a sharp tug to Wilbur’s hair, pulling him away from Schlatt with the force of it, and Wilbur moaned, letting Schlatt pull him at first before trying to fuck back between Schlatt’s thighs, pulling his own hair and tearing another guttural moan loose from his throat.

“Fuck princess, so good for me, so good for me, fuck,” Schlatt kept pulling Wilbur’s hair as he desperately rutted in between his thighs, using his free hand to tear his nails down Wilbur’s back. “Ah fuck, my good girl, ‘m gonna cum, fuck!” Wilbur slumped into Schlatt as he came, cum painting his thighs. 

Wilbur gave a few weak kisses to Schlatt’s neck, and Schlatt rubbed his back lightly as Wil came down from his high. “I knew you liked it when I called you my pretty princess,” Wilbur murmured, laughing. 

“Oh, you fucker Wilbur,” Schlatt laughed too, and they laid there, laughing and cuddling until the stickiness got unbearable, and they had to go get up and get a shower. 

Schlatt was unsteady as he stood up in the heels, and he was gonna kick them off, but Wil made him walk to the bathroom with him in them. “You know what, I’m gonna make you wear a pair of these one day too.” 

“What, so I can be even taller than you?”

“I’m gonna kick your ass Wilbur, and it’s gonna be while I’m in these heels.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi I hope you enjoyed this!! this is my first time actually posting on ao3, and actually posting porn here. however, I do have a twitter where I post a lot of other content (and i mean a _lot_ more content, just none of my works there seem long enough to also post here!), so feel free to check it out if you'd like! :D
> 
> _  
> _@fynciii_  
> _
> 
> also bonus content->
> 
> Wil totally fucks Schlatt in that skirt later— also maybe Schlatt maybe starts to wear a skirt around more often, longer ones than the one Wilbur made him wear, but he likes how he looks in them, not to mention they make him desperately horny and want to get fucked
> 
> & another fun fact- Schlatt’s mascara is totally running down his face by the end of this, I just didn’t know how to include it


End file.
